


Happenstance

by inarticulacy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulacy/pseuds/inarticulacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya and Tamaki are middle-class students and best friends in their second year of university. Tamaki’s current girlfriend is Haruhi Fujioka, a girl from high school he pursued because of her blatant apathy towards him. Haruhi comes to confront Tamaki about something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> An old work written at the request of a friend that I recently fixed up and edited. Enjoy!

Most occurrences of unlikely friendships are forced upon an individual circumstantially.

The beginning of Kyouya and Tamaki’s relationship was no exception, for in the fall of their last year in middle school Suoh Tamaki had moved to Japan. Suoh Yuzuru and Ootori Yoshio had been long-time business partners and became reacquainted as old friends often do. A small celebratory get-together for dinner became the initiation of some serious propositions of rekindling old work connections. Kyouya stared at the impossibly curious light-haired creature sitting across from him at the dining table, happily kicking his feet and sipping from a cup of tea as if he was much younger than he was. Kyouya’s youthful gray eyes narrowed in his direction.

_…So, this is what they call an **idiot,** right?_

Their high school years were no different, as Kyouya had grown accustomed to his overbearing, whimsical personality. Far too many times would Kyouya sit and watch idly as the blond spoke expressively and extensively while all of their fellow classmates absorbed every bit of nonsense that spewed from that irritating mouth. You see, Tamaki was just so nauseatingly _likable;_ aside from his magnetic, charismatic presence, Tamaki remembered and thought about others the way no one else did. Hell, he'd thought of Kyouya the way no one else did, seeing right through the walls he had built around himself to shut everyone out to the point where they no longer bothered to tear them down. Tamaki not only took the time to see this side of him, but understood it with a silent acceptance and slipped into his companionship nonetheless. This, Kyouya figured, was probably the reason why he was both intrigued and repulsed by him.

To add to the count of his various idiosyncracies, Tamaki also treated girls with an unusual amount of delicacy and voiced strange things to them—like a guy out of some cheesy romance novel. His expressions of affection, although somewhat insufferable, brought the entire female student body to their knees. Every "softspoken young maiden" would tremble at his prince-like manners, that is, except one. That one, apathetic girl, her long hair now cut boyishly short, was known as Haruhi Fujioka. And she found Tamaki to be, well, a _little_ annoying, which is the reason why the blond began to follow her around like a lost puppy. Being ignored was a whole new experience for him, as he was used to the fixation of many. And so he took every chance he could to seek her out and spend time with her, much to the brunette's dislike. Not either of them quite expected it, and neither did anyone else, but through their time spent together Haruhi saw his true nature of endless generosity, and then Tamaki realized he had feelings for her. They had been going out ever since.

They were university age now, Haruhi’s first year and Kyouya and Tamaki's second. They shared a small apartment together, cramped but still livable despite Tamaki's tendency to buy useless items that took up an unentertainable amount of space. Kyouya would reluctantly allow this habit, the reasoning behind it unbeknownst even to himself.

Then came one specific afternoon during Autumn break; Kyouya took the metro to the supermarket while Haruhi came for a visit with a question that had popped into her mind once, and had ever since been growing.

* * *

Tamaki looked down embarrassedly at his cup of tea, the brunette across from him gazing with concern. Her hair was now lengthened to a short bob that ended right above her shoulders. There was only one way to say it, plainly and slowly so that Tamaki wouldn’t misunderstand her point.

"Tamaki, you didn’t answer my question," she sighed in quiet frustration, repeating it again."…How do you feel about Kyouya-senpai?"

His brows knit together, as if he were concentrating, but he didn’t dare make eye contact with the girl before him. Those brightly colored eyes stayed stuck to the floor.

“To say something like that so suddenly..--”

"It shouldn’t be that hard," Haruhi said quickly, unsure if she was speaking to herself or to her boyfriend, "…to answer my question." There was a sense of heartbreak hitched in her voice, and she too felt embarrassment.

"Haruhi, I—"

"You’re so _dense_  sometimes, senpai. It’s in the way you _look_ at each other. I… don’t mean to be jealous. Kyouya-senpai is an important friend to me. Maybe if I were older I could live in the second year apartments, but with all this time you’ve been spending with him, and you two have known each other longer.." Her voice sounded small but restrained emotion, because she knew the words coming from her, were strange.

Kyouya entered the apartment after climbing the couple flights of stairs, shopping bags at hand. Instantly, Haruhi stood up and bowed to Tamaki.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think we can see each other anymore if you cannot answer me.” She turned to the door, meeting Kyouya’s gaze, taken aback. She looked on the verge of tears, but it was well-concealed. She gave him a single nod as a greeting before leaving.

"What on earth did you do?" Kyouya asked, setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

Tamaki was red, a devestated expression adorning his normally content face. A long pause allowed Tamaki to find his voice as Kyouya put the away the items he had bought.

"I couldn’t give her a definite answer," he said, standing up with his drink at hand to bring it to the sink.

"To what?"

"…How I felt," Tamaki said, turning on the kitchen sink and allowing the water to run over the cup. "About you."

He turned the sink back off and placed a few plates and cups into the dishwasher nonchalantly. He needed something to do with his hands, because they were shaking. Kyouya slowly stopped what he was doing and turned to Tamaki. His heart quickened slightly, to his dismay. Tamaki dried his hands absentmindedly as Kyouya stared.

“..What are you trying to say?” he blurted out, shouting. “Apologize to her now!”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. “But… that’s not fair to her. I like you, Kyouya. You were my first friend, and I believed in everything you do. Everything was really confusing in high school, but you were my confidant. I respected you and liked you, even when we were apart.You were always there. I missed you throughout the day, and although I loved Haruhi and I don’t regret what Haruhi and I have been through, I still spend time thinking 'what if' between you and I.”

Kyouya clenched his jaw, disbelieving.

"I know, I must be… weird, because you’re a male. …Maybe I could be bisexual. And I’m not saying our relationship will withstand, due to the people we are, but Haruhi was right. It wasn’t okay for me to hold in my feelings like that." There was a pause between them, and Kyouya looked away. Tamaki frowned, expecting a reaction like this. “I understand if you d—”

"I love you," Kyouya said evenly, his eyes closed and his fists clenched, unable to face him. "I loved you for so long that it was your happiness that became most important to me, so if you wanted to be with Haruhi, and that was what would make you happy, then I would have no reason to complain. But…"

He raised his head, finding Tamaki facing him. His violet-blue eyes were unreadable, but he seemed just as anxious and as nervous as he.

He left out a small, whispered laugh. “And here I thought I was the one who understood least of all.” The blond leaned in, his smell sweet and familiar and Kyouya had never thought much about their difference in height until now, when his lips parted upon his and their mouths pressed reluctantly.

As Tamaki withdrew back Kyouya quickly brought their lips together again, his hand finding its way to the back of his neck.

"You have to apologize to Haruhi," Kyouya insisted, breaking away.

Tamaki nodded. “I know.”

Kyouya, suddenly aware of their closeness, backed away and turned to put away the rest of the groceries. ”…This doesnt change anything, you know.”

"Huh?"

"For instance, you’re still not sleeping in my bed when the weather is poor."

"Aww, but Kyouya!" he cried.

Kyouya just shook his head, a small smile forming upon his lips. He believed in happenstance the most.


End file.
